PS I'm Still Not Over You
by Luvs-Cody-Linley
Summary: Miley is going back to Tenessee for Summer leaving behind her best friends and family. But when a surprise party is thrown, what has faith thrown in for her and a certain someone? JxM & LxO
1. Say Goodbye

**Disclaimer: Puh-leaze! If I owned Hannah Montana, there'd be so much drama, it wouldn't even be funny! Of course there'd be romance, and hmmm... well I guess it would be kinda funny... Psh! Cody Linley would be in every episode too!**

Chapter One

**Say Goodbye**

_"So I guess this is it, this is good-bye..." I sighed looking at my best friends_

_"We're going to miss ya Miles" Oliver said, Lilly, on the other hand, was much more emotional,_

_"You better call, e-mail, text, IM, and talk to me everyday k?! Promise not to get a new best friend there?"_

_"Yeah Lills, I promise. I'm going to miss you both, a lot" I said_

_"We better get going now.. come on Lilly," Oliver put his arm around her and they walked towards the beach_

_"Bye" Lilly said in almost a whisper_

That evening just kept repeating in my head all night when I was suppose to be sleeping. I mean sure, I was very excited about going to Tenessee for the whole summer but I was not only leaving my friends, I was going to leave my dad and.. _Jackson _too.

When I finally fell asleep, I had the strangest dream. '_Not Safe, Go Back, Go Back.._' When I woke up, all I could remember was it being strange and creepy.. and it was telling me it wasn't safe. What's not safe? And, why was Jake Ryan's voice telling me that?

I turned around to look at my clock, 5:00 AM, might as well start getting ready now, my flight is in 3 hours.

**A/N: Sooooo I would make this chapter longer but I want to know what you guys _think_ first! So review tell me weather you love it or hate it & why... And I will update _very soon_ in return!**


	2. Funny Little Thing Called A Coincidence

**Disclaimer: Puh-leaze! If I owned Hannah Montana, there'd be so much drama, it wouldn't even be funny! Of course there'd be romance, and hmmm... well I guess it would be kinda funny... Psh! Cody Linley would be in every episode too!**

Chapter Two

**Funny Little Thing Called A Coincidence**

So all I had to do was brush my teeth, fix my hair, and change into clean clothes since I showered last night.

As I headed downstairs I thought about Hannah Montana. She hasn't been doing too well on the charts and ignoring that wasn't going to help.. I could try to do some stuff over at Tennesse, I guess...

"Hi daddy!" I happily chirped

"Hey bud," he didn't sound as 'happy chirpy' as I did

"Oooh pancakes!" I chowed down the pancakes fast and drank a glass of milk

"Miles, I want you to stay safe, don't talk to any guys unless they're family, don't do anything you'll regret, respect you're Aunt Dolly..."

I look away and rolled my eyes hello, I'm 16! I'm not flippin' child anymore!!! Yet, he's still talking... All I'm hearing is 'blah, blah, blah'... Whoops! I've got to listen or he'll say...

"Are you listening to me?" he asked

Too late.

"Yes father..." I said slightly annoyed

"Okay go get your luggage it's time to go, and say good-bye to your brother." he said

"Dads..." I mumbled

"What was that?" he asked

"Nothing!" I trotted upstairs

"Teenagers..." I heard him say

I knocked on Jackson's door

"Hey Miles" he said as he opened the door

"Hi Jackson."

"So," he said

"So," I said as I sat on his bed

"I'll miss you Miley, I really will."

Why was he being so... well, different?

"I'll miss you too I guess.."

He just stared at me like he wanted to tell me something.

"Okay bye" he said as he hugged me

"Bye" I hugged him back and left the room.

I went into my room and got my luggage and went to the car

"Okay ready?" Dad asked

"Yup" I replied getting in the car

The drive was pretty much silent, when we arrived I grabbed my luggage and had a long good-bye talk with my dad then he left.

As I entered the airport, I checked in and went to Starbucks and got a coffee. I set down my stuff and went into a magazine store.

"Hello miss," said a man who worked there

"Good morning," I replied picking up a magazine

I picked up a magazine and read the front cover

Jake Ryan Gets A New Lady!

My stomach filled up with butterflies.

I looked at the woman next to him and felt a rage of jealousy!

"SHE'S UGLY!" I yelled

I felt a lot of stares in the store..

"Uh... I was talking about.." I looked at the magazine again and saw another front cover story

Hannah Montana: Where has she gone?

"Er- Hannah Montana" I said

Everyone looked away.

"Um I would like to purchase this magazine.." I said giving the magazine to the man

"$3.00"

I got my purse out and payed, dad had given me $578 dollars plus a little of my Hannah money eqauls $995.

"Have a nice day," said the man

"You too" I said back

I left the store and went through the whole check up thing and when everything was over I got to my seat and waited for the flight announcement.

"Flight to Nashville, Tennesse leaves in 1 hour" said the announcer

"Might as well settle down and read the magazine.." I said to myself

I quickly skipped through all the pages and got to 'Jake's new girlfriend' article. It hurts to know that he's moved on.. even if it's been a year... I still dated him you know!

I felt someone behind me.

"Well, looks like someone hasn't forgotten who I am..."

JAKE?!

What do I do!? I hate him!!

"JA-" I turned around and decided to say his name quieter

"Jake?" I said in almost a whisper

"Funny coincidence huh?" he said still behind me

"Okay you know what? I don't like you at all! So go away and let me read my magazine!" I snapped and turned around

I could feel him grin..

That smile... WAIT NO!

"If you say you don't like me at all then why are you reading an article about me?"

I closed my eyes and let out a big sigh.

I ripped out the pages of the article and threw them in the trash can

"There! Happy?!" I asked and sat back down with my arms crossed

"I didn't tell you to rip it out..." he said

"Okay Jake leave me alone." I said fustratedly

"I was gonna ask if that seat was taken since I'm going to Nashville too but.." he waited for me to say something.

I didn't.

"Why do you hate me so much Miley?" he asked

"Look, between you and me, we're just..." I couldn't find the word...

"What?" he asked

I thought about Hilary's song.

"Wrong. So move on." I simply said

I saw him move to a seat not to far away but he didn't talk or say a word to me the whole hour.

"Flight to Nashville, Tennesse now aboarding." said an annnoucer

**A/N: I am sooooo sorry it took me so long to update! I'm bad, I'm horrible! I promise to update every other weekend or sooner! I just has Science Camp and went to the movies and school has me tight so I'm pretty busy. But ok, yes this story is named after Rihanna's song, sorry for the confusement, hang in there you will get it as you read, and Miley is just going away for the summer. Please review!**


End file.
